The Good Friend
by Diana Prenze
Summary: Porque al final, a pesar de esas cosas que odiamos de la otra, una amiga siempre entiende lo que uno quiere y está ahí para apoyarte. Con todo mi cariño a mi mejor amiga, Miranda Kliese. Un drabble de regalo.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y la historia original le pertenecen a Steph, yo simplemente utilizo esto para entretenerme un poco y echar a volar mi imaginación.

**Aclaración:** Se supone que esto iba a subirlo ayer, pero por un pequeño fallo técnico no pude.

.

_Para la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener en este mundo._

_Te quiero, amiga mía. Feliz cumpleaños a ti y a Edward, por supuesto ;)._

_Ya sabes que no poseo dinero para darte un bonito regalo que te merezcas, pero sé que esto te va a gustar :)_

**_Drabble dedicado con todo mi cariño a Miranda Kliese._**

_20 de junio del 2011._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**The Good Friend.**

Por Diana Prenze.

,

Cuando se levantó aquella mañana suspiró resignada, supuso que en cuestión de segundos aparecería Alice a invadir su habitación para prepararla para lo que sería una de las fechas más importante de su vida. Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a ocurrir y de verdad, por mucho que amase a su mejor amiga, ahora mismo no estaba lista para soportar una sesión de moda intensiva. La gran efusividad de Alice lograba agotar todas sus energías y ahora más que nunca las necesitaba.

—¿Bella? —su madre asomó su cabeza por la puerta y sonrió con entusiasmo— Alice llamó para avisar que ya viene en camino.

—Está bien —sonrió quedamente. ¿Alice llamó para avisar? Eso no pasaba en la vida real. Tal vez aún estaba durmiendo. De todas formas, eso no era un impedimento para Alice Cullen.

Se levantó de la cama para echarle un vistazo al precioso día que hacía afuera. Quiso bufar, si había sol era muy difícil que Edward pudiese verla antes de la cena de esa noche.

—¡He llegado! —chilló Alice alegremente azotando la puerta al entrar. Bella se sobresaltó y miró impresionada, la pelinegra hizo un gesto de disculpa y cerró la puerta bien. Aparentemente se excedió con su efusividad.

—¿Cómo es que no me has tirado de la cama a las 6AM para comenzar a arreglarme? —preguntó con curiosidad, seguramente Edward le había pedido que no la agobiara demasiado.

—Me imaginé que necesitabas tiempo, de hecho, no vengo a arreglarte ahora —dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros— Vine a hablar, ¿lo necesitas, no?.

Abrí mi boca sorprendida y me senté al lado de mi amiga. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y dejó que me expresara libremente.

—Tengo miedo —confesé.

—Lo sé, pero no debes, aunque a ti solamente se te ocurre amarrarte al idiota de mi hermano de por vida, ambas sabemos que él lo haría todo por ti.

—No tengo miedo de Edward, tengo miedo de mí, que yo no pueda… —pensó en sus padres, si ellos supiesen en lo que realmente se estaba metiendo se sentirían tan asustados, tener una hija vampira, un probable peligro para ellos…

—Bella —Alice la miró y sonrió brillantemente— Serás una vampira ejemplar. No harás correr ni una gota de sangre a un ser querido, no tengas miedo…

—Gracias, Allie —sonrió Bella, con sinceridad, la que le fue regresada por igual por la pequeña vampira.

—No, gracias a ti por aceptarme como amiga, aunque sea un poco hiperactiva para tu gusto, me aceptas. De esto se trata la amistad.

Sonrió y la estrechó con fuerza. Alice midió la suya para no romper a su aún frágil amiga. Pronto podían darse un abrazo apropiado de amigas, por ahora debían conformarse con un suave abrazo, pero que tenía la misma intensidad de sentimientos.

El amor de una verdadera amiga.

* * *

><p><em>"Amiga es la persona que no necesita que le digas que te pasa para saberlo, es aquella que con una mirada te lo puede decir todo, que te hace feliz con estupideces y con la que compartes hasta la más mínima locura. Es esa persona que corre por ti aunque tú no seas la mejor amiga con ella, pero es esa persona a la que quieres regresarle todo. Es esa persona que deja que llores en su hombro si lo necesitas y luego te hace reír para que no estés tan triste. Ella espera pacientemente que se te pase una rabieta y te perdona los desaires. Apoya tus decisiones si son las correctas y te regaña si lo estás haciendo mal. Tu mejor amiga es la hermana que tú elegiste. Cuídala y regresale todo el cariño que ella te da. Amiga, te adoro :) "<em>

(Me robé esta frase de FB, pero fui yo la que la publicó, así que no es un robo xD, es solo por si alguien la llegase a leer por ahí y piense que me robo cosas y las hago pasar por mías xD)

Obviamente, la inventé por mi amiga queridísima que está leyendo su regalo de cumpleaños.

Love ya!

Diana.


End file.
